GranKuwagamon
GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Grand Kuwagamon". It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insect Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending.[8] Digimon TamersEdit A GranKuwagamon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Janyu's Ark Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit :Main article: GranKuwagamon (Adventure) The GranKuwagamon card, titled "Dimension Scissors", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Dimension Scissors technique. Dimension Scissors deals attributeless damage to all enemies. Digimon FrontierEdit A GranKuwagamon, along with a Zanbamon, Gryphonmon, Pteramon and five Airdramon, try to fight the Royal Knights. After Crusadermon takes down Gryphonmon and Pteramon, GranKuwagamon is destroyed by Crusadermon's Spiral Masquerade attack. All Aboard The Tag Team Express Digimon Xros WarsEdit Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Digital Monsters D-ProjectEdit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Dinobeemon. In the post-game, the Wormmon in Area 2 will have a GranKuwagamon in its party when battled. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit GranKuwagamon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe. To battle him you do not need to go to the Battle Arena. By defeating him approximately 7 times without leaving the battle cafe, he will give you the "Legendary Digi-part" #99. The GranKuwagamon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 800, triangle attack 700 and cross attack 600. It can be obtained if you fuse HerculesKabuterimon and Megadramon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2Edit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His skill is "X-Scissor Claw" which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World 3Edit GranKuwagamon is an obtainable digivolution for all partner Digimon by raising their Kabuterimon andImperialdramon Dragon Mode forms to lvl. 40. GranKuwagamon's finisher is "Dimension Scissors" which has the potential to KO opponents in 1 hit. It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 49/49. Digimon World DSEdit GranKuwagamon can digivolve from both Dinobeemon and Okuwamon at level 53, though these are considered separate Digimon. After obtaining Quest 60, you can find a Tentomon-branch GranKuwagamon in the new area. A GranKuwagamon(LV59) appears as a boss alongside a MegaKabuterimon (Red)(LV32) and an Okuwamon(LV22) in the HerculesKabuterimon quest. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. He can be found in the Resistor Jungle sector of Transfield. The game misnames it as GrandisKuwagamon, though the sprite and special technique indicate that is GranKuwagamon. GranKuwgamon can also DNA Digivolve from DinoBeemon and Scorpiomon, if the primary Digimon is at least level 44, has more than 13,000 Insect/Plant EXP, and has 280+ attack. Digimon BattleEdit GranKuwagamon is the Mega Stage of Wormmon, digivolving from JewelBeemon at level 41. It's build is 3/4/1/0. It's attacks are Dimension Scissors (Single Target distant) and Catastrophe (Distant Area). It's trait is Wind Gust. Attacks *'Dimension Scissors / X-Scissor Claw': Cuts through all of the surrounding spaces. *'Catastrophe' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer #↑ Digimon World DS Digimon Gallery — GranKuwagamon: "Kuwagamon's final form." #↑ Digimon World DS #↑ Digimon Battle #↑ [http://digimon.net/chronicle/15/dm-02.html Digimon Pendulum X 1.5: GranKuwagamon] (Internet Archive: Wayback Machine Reproduction) #↑ [http://www.carddas.com/digimon/game/3rdboss.html Super Digica Taisen: The Third Act: Huge Boss MegaGranKuwagamon] #↑ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer #↑ [http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=jmuQyUv9Yjc%3D Digimon Life: GranKuwagamon] Category:Digimon Category:Characters